


Coffee in the Evenings

by dadofthedead



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Trans Male Character, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead
Summary: Artemus and Cedricj relax after activities with coffee.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	Coffee in the Evenings

The quiet hum of a gentle rhythm flowed throughout the halls, the thump of footsteps a new beat for the Hrothgar's song. A few steps and hummed notes later, Cedrick returns to the room he had left previously, now with coffee and a warm washcloth. With a gentle rapping of his fist against the door, Cedrick lets himself in, the door ppening to the welcome sight of a half asleep, yet half covered, Elezen laying on the mussed bedspread. An eye cracks open at the knocking against the walnut door. Cedrick walks over to the nightstand, tail swaying with enjoyment.

"You're still awake, Arte. Almost a new record for you!" The Hrothgar says with a chuckle, setting the mugs down onto the wood. He turns, a dark hand reaching for the blankets covering Artemus. A grumble resounds from the headboard from the jest, Artemus moving to sit up. The pale skin of the Elezen contrasts greatly against the almost black paw of Cedrick, who now wipes the toned stomach of Arte down to rid him of the cum left earlier by Cedrick with their previous activities.

A hand against his shoulder tells Cedrick to move further down as Artemus reaches for a mug of the coffee. The slow movements Cedrick makes are relaxing, at least to the Elezen as he sips at the drink, still hot. The washcloth, now cool, gently brushes agaimst the Elezen's clit, causing a twitch of a kick from him. "Ah, still a tad sensitive. Though, you don't take as long to recover," Cedrick says, letting the washcloth wipe over Arte's clit once more, a teasing motion. Another kick from the Elezen lets Cedrick know to stop, a laugh reverberates from the Hrothgar, the sound a soothing baritone that echoes throughout the room. The washcloth gets set down on the floor, Cedrick quickly moving to retrieve his own cup of coffee. He sits on the edge of the bed beside Arte, a hand on his mug and another holding his weight on the bed.

  
"'Least I last longer than you, Ced," Artemus says, lifting the mug to take a sip. The ceramic lowers, the Elezen clearing the drink from his lips with the back of his hand. "Though, it's enjoyable to say the least." He returns the mug to the nightstand, returning down to position the pillows underneath him. He taps Cedrick's side, a quick two taps with a lanky hand. "Move. Let's sleep, Ced, it's late."

"And not have any more fun? Shame, Arte. Shame," Cedrick says, a teasing hunt to his words, a smile gracing his face. "Allow me to finish this coffee, first." The Hrothgar lifts the mug to his face, the ceramic clinking against his fangs as he finishes the drink in one, two big gulps. He sets the mug down beside Arte's, standing and running a large hand through his mane before resting himself besides the Elezen. He rests an arm across his companion, dark fur soft against marred skin of the Elezen's stomach.

"Rest well, little elf," Cedrick says, looking toward the other man. Arte's already asleep by the time the Hrothgar settles in. The dark arm pulls closer, resting his head on the Elezen's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i made arte trans like. a month after i wrote the other stuff
> 
> anyways i shitpost about hockey and ff on my twitter @dadofthedead


End file.
